Upside Down
by DeathlyIris
Summary: Iris Walker is a socially awkward girl who came to japan only two weeks ago. Already she's learned to blend in. Nobody seems to notice her...Besides a certain skylark. Warning: If you don't like OC's then walk away!
1. Quiet Skylarks

Upside Down

Chapter 1: Quiet Skylarks

"Good morning." I murmur to myself. Padding down the alarm clock. 4:40am. Why did I wake up so early? Surely my brain was corrupted to work in such a suicidal way. Rolling regretfully from the warm bed I greeted the floor. 'Why hello floor, how are you? Did you know my nose just broke because of you?"

Peeling mysef from the cool, cool ground I moved reluctantly towards my bathroom. 'If your going to wake up may as well do it correctly.' Grumbling to myself I looked over at the mirror. "Lovely" I grumbled scratching my head. Pieces of my brown hair seemed to have hung in many directions. 'Just another reason to question gravity.'

Bags hung under my eyes. My skin was paler than normal. Sweat clumping my bangs. My blue eyes seemed to be a dull blue. More of a grey to a decieving eye. Moving closer to the mirror I hunted for blemishes. Only to find none. Nope, this girl has perfect skin. Might as well call me a lazy model.

Turning from the mirror I made my way to the shower. Pulling the handle I bowed putting my hand into the water. "Shit!" I hollered moving my hand from the freezing water. God, why did it have to be so cold? My mortal enemy is the cold and here you are pushing the thing on me...Is this what I get for not believing in you?

After a few disreagarding seconds of cussing god out I moved into the shower. Warmth. That's all I could say about this holy feeling. It was my holy god. The only time I cried with happiness. Who wouldn't when they met heat. Taking my time I washed my hair and...other places. Turning the shower off I cursed the ever growing cold.

"Always there when i'm in a good mood, huh?" Swiping a towel I wrapped it around my body and ran from the shower. Quickly dressing myself. Going into the restroom I dried my hair and put on my makeup. (As one of my friends would say 'put on my face'.) Proud of the product of the mess I had started with. I made my way down the stairs.

The whole house was dark. Me being the only person up so early. Making my way to the kitchen my foot caught on something. "Eep!" I screamed falling down. Over the mound and onto my face. Glaring at the object I fell on I cursed. "Zeus, Stop being a little ninja you little runt!" I grimaced petting the black lab.

He seemed to not mind. Just wagging his tail. Watching me stand and carefully weave around him. His ears perked when he heard me shuffle food. Still he waited. Watching me with great skill. If he were a human i'd say he was a stalker. Gladly for me he is not.

With my stomach now full and pleased I grabbed my bag and left the house. Whispering a quiet goodbye. The air outside was chilly. Upseting me even more. Glancing at my clock I noticed the time was now 5:45am. Enough time to get to school and hang out. Perfect. Putting my headset over my ears I started to make my way to school. The music helping me survive the deathly cold.

* * *

Nobody was at the school besides me and a few prefects. They were looking around the school making sure it was in top notch. When some of them saw me they nodded. I nodded back and grimly moved on. I hated the prefects. To me they seemed like a bunch of bullies. Always ganging up on those who were late.

Unfair. That's all I could say of them. Though as much as I hate them I won't comlain. They keep idiots away. A headache reliever really. Those who are loud a scared off. Those doing something wrong are punished. Those crouding are quickly dispersed. Just how I like it.

Moving quickly I made my way for the door of the school. Warmth. Soon I will be embraced by warmth. With my head down to hide from the sun I paced myself. But, before I could even enter the building I was stopped. Running right into anothers chest. The man stood strong not moving an inch.

Slowly looking up I let out a nervous smile. Biting my lip slightly. The man infront of me did not look pleased. Heck, i'd take it he's never pleased. Taking a step back I bowed. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He nods at this but, doesn't move. He continues to glare at me disaprovingly.

A scowl between his silver eyes. We stand there staring at eachother. A wind brushes by us forcing my hair to move slightly. Pulling my headset off I innocently stare at him. "I'm sorry did I do something wrong ummm.." I look around him for help on a name. On his left arm was the red band for the discinplinary. "Prefect-san."

He doesn't answer. Simply glares at me. Then as if he never even noticed me he turned and walked away. Never saying even one word. Looking at him I can't help but scowl. It's people like him that makes you hate the discinplinary. Why give them power if their just going to abuse it?

Sighing, I moved on towards my class. I have no time for such stupid thoughts. If he wanted to annoy people he'd have to find someone else. After all i'm no easy nut cracker. Stubborn as a mule. That's how I function.

Walking into my classroom I fell into my seat. So warm. I couldn't help but squirm with delight. The warmth always made the day seem even brighter. Closing my eyes I let myself fall asleep. My thoughts drifting about in a random way.

Suddenly I could hear the clack of shoes on silent ground. The door slid open silently and someone walked in. They didn't move that far. Staying close to the door. Shifting uncomfortably I tried to fake sleep. Though the eyes on me didn't help me with this game.

"Herbivore" A deep suave voice said. Still not moving from where he stood. I didn't look up. Not ready to prove I was only playing. "Do not bring electronics to school again or prepare to be bitten to death." My head shot up at those words. A red blush on my skin. Bitten to death? Sounds to me like sexual harrasment.

I looked sheepishly at the man I had ran into before. His eyes had the same cold glisten. I felt like I was still outside in the deathly cold. "B-bitten to death?" I asked him. Not sure how I should take those words. He doesn't saying anything. Just stares at me.

I feel as though he can see right through me. See behind the shell I had created over years. Shuffling under the pressure I glance down at my desk. This staring contest kinda got akward. "Name." His voice is cold. Just like his eyes. Glancing back up at him I fidget. His eyes are still on me.

"Iris walker" I answer. My voice booming through the class. Silence curls around those words. It hangs around the two of us as he lets the name go through his mind. Then just like before he turns and starts to leave. 'Well that's not fair.' Watching him leave the room I can't help but feel irked. To think I have told him my name yet he won't speak of his own.

Stepping around my desk I fall him out into the hall. "Wait!" I holler just loud enough for him to hear. He stops in his place. Doesn't turn, Does no other movements. It looks more like he's dazing off then listening to me. Seeing as he won't respond in any way I brave myself. "What's your name?"

He doesn't turn, makes no movement to show he heard. Simply stands there. I'm about to ask again when he speaks. "Hibari Kyoya." He anounces leaving me. Walking off with a graceful step. I could hardly believe I heard him enter the room with such skillfull feet. He seemed more of a ninja then a prefect to me.

Turning on the sole of my shoe I made my way back into the class. Sitting back in my respectful seat I read my watch. 6:30am. Wow, time went by. Looking out the window I watched the first students enter the school. They were all talking to their friends. Busting out loud obnoxious jokes.

"Too loud" I whispered under my breath sighing and looking away. Putting my head into my arms I let out a sigh. 'There goes my peace and quiet.' From the corners of my eye I watched the prefect exit the school. Students treading carefully around him. A scowl appeared on my face. My peace and quiet is gone and it's all because of that prefect.

"Damn Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

**Excuse me if I didn't do well in writing Hibari's personality and for any confusing or drab moments. It's been a while since i've written something. If you want me to keep writing this please say something since I don't know about this...**


	2. Fighting Tunas'

Chapter 2 Fighting Tunas'?

Today the class was ecstatic. Everyone was whispers and jittery jumps. Something about a tuna and swords. It seems they are going to watch a tuna fight in the gym. That's stupid. It's a wonder why the school would even have a tuna! I don't question them though. That would mean speaking to these idiots.

I might catch their stupidity, you never know it could be contagious! The boy next to me seems to be finicky. Hes looking around in many directions. At the slightest of noise he jumps. His body tense. Hes a short burnett, skin and bones. I forget his name. Useless something... I think.

When the bell rings for lunch he's the first to leave. Jolting from his chair straight out of the class. Everyone else slowly disperses. Still the class is crowded. Too crowded for my taste. The loud class around me quiets when I stand. They watch me gather my lunch and leave. No one moves.

'You never know what the new girl might do. Been in school for only two weeks, can't trust her.' Something like that. Not that I mind. If they don't talk to me then I won't get hurt. Nope, the pain of being betrayed. Can't hurt those who have no friends.

The halls are full of girls with short skirts and glittery phones. They're all laughing loudly while pressing their breast into view. 'Sluts.' Walking by them I look out the window. It's the only interesting thing in this place. The sky. A blue crescent that always changes.

I don't know how it happened. But, in my zoned out walk I made it to the discinplinary commities room. For a second I gaze at the sign. My mind foggy. Zoned out, my surroundings nothing. My hand slowly moves for the handle of the door. Stopping at such a distance.

I stare at my hand daring it to move further but is stopped when the door slams open. For the second time in that day I seem to be face to chest with the emotionless prefect. Stepping back I look up at the man. Yep, same dull emotions.

I must be short, really short. He doesn't even notice me standing there. He's looking everywhere but at me. He seems to be looking for something. Finally he looks down at me. A deep scowl already forming. It's making me fidget.

"Herbivore, what are you doing." I'm pretty sure these words are supposed to be a question. But, coming from him it seems like a terse command.

"Ummmm, I don't know. I was walking and...I just happened to stop here?" Probably not the right answer. He's looking at me with an intensified scowl. His stare only makes me fidget more. I feel like a kid whos done something wrong. Heck! I'm acting like a kid.

Immature and shy. The me before I learned the hardships of life. I should be yelling at him, telling him to piss off. Or just plain out ignoring him so it's funny to think i'm standing here head bowd like a disaplined puppy. It's not like he scares me.

A funny feeling floats through my stomach. It makes giddy. Peppy even. "Go back to class." Ouch. I feel like he just cut knives through me. I know men are rude but never has someone been so uncaring. Demanding. Like he owns this school.

With the way teachers and students treat him he probably does. I nod my head and turn on my heal. Like hell i'm going to start a fight with this man. Even I and my dense eyes can see the metal tonfas in his jacket. They gleam from the sun. Freshly polished and at the ready.

"Sorry." I mumble. Making my way for the library. It's where I ment to go. I guess my suprise visit with him in the morning was still fresh in my mind. No. I just go lost. After all i've only been in this school for two weeks. I'd hate to say it but, i don't know my way around yet.

I eat lunch silently by myself in the library. Hunched over different books. Around me some people chatter and a few men peak over at me. They don't think I notice. Like i'm some blind girl. It pisses me off. Men piss me off. Always about what a person looks like.

If you were born pretty. Skinny, cute little noses, pale skin, oval catlike eyes, finely defined cheeks, you were liked. If you were born fat, chubby cheeked, slanted eyed, big nosed, and any other shit you'd have to put on makeup to be pretty. It's unfair. When did men start doing this shit. Choosing to crush on people just by their looks.

With that said why did I have to be born on the pretty side. I'm sure there's many other girls who'd like to be stalked by creepy men. "Hey, your new, what's your name sweet cheaks?" Speak of the son of a bitch. Looking up at the man I couldn't help but gag. There it was another guy that flirts just by a persons looks.

Closing my book I stand. Clean up my food and walk away. The man doesn't seem to understand whats going on. When it finally hits him that he was rejected he tries to say something. But, it's to late. I'm already gone.

Back in the class the wimpy kid is still missing. Some people whisper stuff about a no good tuna and how it ran off. People in this schoold are weird. Tunas' can't grow feet and run away. They need water after all.

A girl with orange hair walks up to me. A faint smile on her pink lips. I have a feeling I should know her name. Kioki, no. "Hi Iris! Are you come to the gym to watch the fight?" Koka, nah sounds like cocoa and this girl does not look like yummy chacolate. What the hell was her name. "Iris? Will you be there?" Kako, kyako. Shit! I got it.

"Kyoko!" I yell out while slamming on the desk. All the students turn and look at me in surprise. It's not everyday that a queit girl starts shouting out names.

"Y-yes?" Kyoko asks me. Slowly inching away. Heh. i've scared yet another aquantance.

"A-ah nothing, Yeah sure i'll go." I respond sitting back in my seat. She nods curtly and walks off. I can feel the new rumors just dieng to be spread. 'Did you here the new student scared cute ol' Kyoko!' 'Poor Kyoko being attacked by the crazed newbie!'

It kinda makes me want to laugh really. All these names that could possibly be glued to me. It's not like they can hurt me. It's just a nickname. It doesn't design you, you design yourself.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by the blink of an eye. I now stand in the gym with a crowd of fools. They all chant excitedly. The man in the middle with kendo wear yells something about tuna. Really this tuna talk is getting old.

Moving back to the away from the crowd I look around. All around me were weird people. A loud mouth with white hair stood next to my classes happy go lucky airhead. Kyoko stood next to the only girl in this place that I can remeber the name of...Hana.

The man with kendo wear let an obnoxious laugh before the door slammed open. Everyones heads flicked to the door where the pathetic burnett stood. Then the airhead started to woop. Yelling stuff about a tuna...Wait! Is that the pathetic kids name?

Huh, it all makes sense now. It wasn't a fish but a man called tuna. Odd name for a kid. He nimbly walked to the middle with the guy in kendo wear. The man in kendo through him a bamboo sword only for him to fumble with it. Pathetic. This fight was a loss of time.

It only became worse when the man said the winner would have Kyoko. Yeah, I hate this man now. Putting my headset on I let music take place of the mans voice. Like hell i'd listen to any of his words.

The fight started and practically ended in seconds. Tuna could only stand for five seconds. Then he fell again, again, and again. Over and over this pathetic anitc went on. Finally I decided just to leave. Only to stop in my track when a bullet wizzed by. Hiting the tuna kid square in the head.

A small thud was heard as he fell to the ground. Then the most disguting thing ever happened. He flew back up all his clothes besides his underwear falling off. A small flame sat on his forehead as he yelled out "Reborn!" for all to hear.

Now I really needed to leave. It was like I was seeing things. He was shot yet not hurt what so ever. What the hell? Stepping away from the wall I made my way to the exit. Ignoring the cheering kids and the tunas' yells. Just before I could exit someone grabbed my arm.

Turnong around pissed off I was ready to cus the asshole out when a tonfa came for my face. Moving my head away I tried to get my arm out of the mans restrain. Damn, he's got a good hold of my arm. Glaring up at Hibari I growled.

Great, now i'm pissed. Using my other hand I slung my headset off my head. It happily camped around my neck. Music queitly exiting it's holes. Once more I tried to pull away. Nope. Not gonna work. "Let go" I growled trying my best to look scary.

I guess i'm not that scary since he smirked. Fucking bastard smirked like this was all a joke. Moving backwards I pulled at my hand. Nope, not coming with me. Counting to ten I tried to calm myself down. "Do you need something?" I ask once i've calmed my nerves.

looking into his eyes I wait for his smirk to subside. It doesn't. Neither does his strength on my arm. If anything he seems to grip it harder. Damn! I'm going to have a bruise there later on. "Umm, Hibari? If nothings wrong can you let go?" It may just be me but it looked like his smirk widened from that remark.

I can feel him pulling me closer. My body slumps in command and I feel myself move towards him. A breath away he whispers in my ear. "Herbivore, Don't bring electronics to school." With that said he lets go of my arm and walks off.

Like he never tried to hurt me with a tonfa. Or bruised my hand. Oh, let's not forget blaming it all on my headset. Jeez, what did my headset ever do to him? Shaking my head I turn and leave the gym. This time with no anoying prefects stoping me.

* * *

**Yeah...Please tell me what you think of this. If any part makes no sense or should be lengthened just tell me. Also sorry for misspelled words, my computer doesn't warn me. **


	3. Stolen Lover's

Chapter 3

The next day I woke with pain in my arm. Pain and a red bruise. It only pisses me off even more, this reminder of what that idiot did. Not that I would call that man an idiot in front of his face. Heck, I wouldn't even think it when in a three mile radius from him.

Scrunching my nose from the thought I exited my house. Carefully putting my headset in my bag. I'd learned my lesson, no way in hell would I get yelled at again. He could bite me to death, or even worse he could take my precious headset from me!

The thought was like a horror movie. Almost worse than someone running into my house and breaking my computer. Key word, almost. Stepping into the gates of the school I let my anger dispel. As usual I'm at school early. Perfect~! Now I can enjoy a few minutes of solitude.

Just thinking of all the sleep I could get, made me hum in content. My steps becoming that of a skip. Oh yes I enjoyed my space. Nothing could ruin this happy atmosphere, not even the prefects in front of me. Well there was one thing that could ruin it-

"Herbivore" Ah, speak of the devil. There he was standing at the entrance of the door yet again. His hands wrapped around his waist in a thoughtful pose. Stopping in my tracks I let my gaze land on him. A smug smirk was plastered on his face.

Bowing awkwardly I stared at him.' What did I do this time?' My headset was wrapped perfectly in my bag. Carefully placed in a snug spot as to make them comfortable. (Yes I love my headset a little too much.)

"Umm, did I do something wrong." I asked him. Timidly moving closer. The cold breeze was starting to get to me and like hell was I going to freeze to death. His smirk seemed to grow wider from the comment. Still he didn't move. Was this some kind of joke to him? "Hibari?" I asked yet again expecting a comment.

Nothing. No words left his lips. He just stood there waiting for me to do something. Asking me to. Taunting me. But, to do what. Shaking the many ideas out of my head I slowly inched closer to him. I thought maybe he'd leave if I got to close. Ah, how nice it would be if that was how it worked.

We were now face to chest (Why was I born short?) Yet he still did not move. Nope his muscles didn't even tense. Heck I'd say he's looking right over me. Like my existence is futile. "Hibari, if I haven't done anything wrong can you please move out of the way?"

Glancing down at me his smirk literally did grow wider. "Make me." He dared me, his eyes sparking with an unknown emotion. Puffing out my cheeks I pouted. Not fair, now I had to find a way around him, or push him out of the way. Which no matter how much I thought about it wouldn't end well.

Shaking my head I hovered around him. Searching for a possibility to squeeze between him and the door. Nope, not gonna work. Time for plan B: Suicide. Huffing to myself I leaned back. 'He's going to kill me for this.'

Using all my strength I pushed at his side. Trying with all that I had to move him out of the way. My feet slipped and slid on the dirty ground. While he didn't move even a tiny bit. Not even a tiny little flinch. His smirk glued to his face.

I don't know how long I tried to push him out of the way but, soon I was sitting on the ground next to him pouting. While he just stood there smirking at me. 'He's enjoying this a little too much.' Bringing out my phone I checked the time. 6:15, other students will be coming soon. Just great.

Before I could put my phone back into my bag it disappeared. Right out of my hands. Leaving me cupping the empty air. Slowly glancing up at Hibari I gasped. There it was! My phone was in his hands. Its sides glistening from the suns shine. Standing from where I sat I tried to swipe it out of his hands. Only for his hand to block my way.

Holding me in place he put my phone into his pocket. "Herbivore, if you want your phone back, come to the disciplinary room after school." With that he moved out of the way. Leaving me to my distraught self.

For some time I stood frozen, staring at what I had just lost. Crumbling to the ground I just gaped. Never had I thought such a cruel, cruel monster excised. One that would rip my one true love out of my hands. What cruel fate I had. To think that very monster was at my school.

Slowly inching back up I cursed his name over, and over again. 'Damn you Hibari Kyoya, I hope you drown in your very sadistic pool. The one you filled with all your victims' tears. Checking the time, from the clock on the school, I cursed, 6:25. Damn, I waited far too much time. Flipping my hair out of my face I entered the school.

* * *

"Class we have a new student." Sensei something said. I never did learn his name. I've never been good with names. They always seem to go right over my head. The only way, after all, to remember it is to **care. "**Hayato, introduce yourself." He ordered.

The Hayato kid looked around. His face demented to an ugly snarl. He noticed Tuna and decided he would be a perfect target. Ignoring the teacher he made his way to poor tuna. The brunette seemed to freak out when 'Hayato' came to close.

This Hayato kid must've been a comedian because he made my day. Literally all he did was tap the desk and both it and tuna fell. If I wasn't in class at the moment I'd be laughing my ass off. Sadly I am, and I'd never let anyone know I'm normal. Then they'd try to talk to me.

The rest of class was a blur. The Comedian did no more funny acts, though tuna seemed to be hyperventilating. I guess that's sort of funny? Anyway, the bell for lunch soon rang. Tuna was the first to rush off. Then Mr. Comedian. I guess that made me third.

I made my way straight for the disciplinary class. My goal, to get my phone back. Maybe if I did enough ass kissing he'll give it back. "Herbivore, go back to class." Heh, guess not. Right when I opened the door he snarled.

"Not till I get my phone." I responded. Stepping into the room. Is it just me or does it feel menacing?

"You're wasting your time." He's gone back to writing on his pure white paper. It's a large pile of work. In some ways I can't help but think highly of him. I could never write that much, or read so much boring junk. Kinda on the lazy side, even being more mature than most.

"But, I need my baby back." I whined shuffling closer to him. He doesn't look up. Going as far as ignoring my plead. Crouching near his desk I stared at him. It was surprising really. I expected him to hit me, tell me to go away, give me detention. Not this, not ignore my existence completing.

Taking my chances I leaned my head onto his desk. Watching his pen move to a pattern. Glancing up at him I blew a piece of hair out of my face. "Hibari, Can I have my phone?" I asked in monotone. He was kind of boring me. Being all quiet and 'mature.'

"No." Tch, he didn't even look up from his work. Heck! He didn't even pause to think. Heartless bastard.

"Why not?" I asked. Beating my hands in front of his paper. Blocking the spot he was just about to write on. That caught his attention, and my death wish. His stare was colder than usual, kinda of like he was saying 'I'm not amused.' I probably should've run then.

Sadly me being an idiot I did nothing. I just sat there, watching as his hand moved up to my forehead. I made no reaction, just stared absentmindedly. Then he thwacked me right in the forehead. It was a KO it hurt so badly.

Covering my injured forehead I moved away. Hurt all over my expression...Yeah, I'm kind of weak minded. "Herbivore, come back after school and maybe I'll give your phone back." End of conversation.

I stood from my spot and nodded. Pouting lightly from my injury. Leaving the room I headed back to the class, my stomach growling. 'Oh, that's right lunch...Eh, I can take a day with ought it.'

Just like in the morning, class went by in a blur. Every once in a while someone would spout an outburst. The teacher would yell at them while everyone else roared with laughter. Besides that it was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the whispers. The many whispers that spouted nonsense.

Finally the bell rang, the class said their goodbyes and I was gone. With my bag on my shoulder I headed for the disciplinary room. Slamming the door open I looked around determined to get my phone back. But...He wasn't there. That bastard! Scouring his room I looked for any signs of my phone.

Every cabinet had a lock, and his desk was clean. Just a pencil and a few blank pages. Oh, and a note. Walking closer to his desk I noticed the note was actually for me. Joy. picking it up I tried to hide my anger. Though the paper did crumble under my hold.

"_Herbivore, wait in the room if you want your phone back. I will be back in an hour."_

Is that really all he had for me? A stupid letter telling me to wait an **hour **for him! God, if he didn't have my phone I'd be long gone. Huffing I perched onto one of his couches and waited, and waited, and waited. I had no phone to decipher time or pass time. Just walls to stare at and a window to stare out of. Joy~

From outside I could hear the birds chirping. Freely flying wherever they wished. Lucky. I wish I could do the same. Fly away from this room, this school, this life. Its became boring put on so many faces. Acting cold to those I don't trust.

Childlike to those I want away from me. Really I've used these faces so much I've forgotten...Which ones the real one. Sighing I glanced at the door. He probably won't be coming anytime soon. Not that I'm surprised.

The room was warm. I only noticed that just now. It was warm and cozy. The couches cushions were also very comfy. How nice would it be to lose yourself in such a room. Maybe just for a little while. I could feel my eyes falling. My vision going blurry.

The last thing I heard was the sound of an explosion. Huh, are they setting off fireworks somewhere?

* * *

**Heh, Probably thought it was something romantic, eh? Nope, but really sorry it's short even though it took longer than it should've. I get lazy.**


	4. Spoiled Cake

Zeus followed my every movement with his lazy brown eyes. His tail wagging back and forth. He was enjoying my panic, the way I rushed about. Finally I stopped in front of him. Bending down to look him in the eyes. "I'm going now." I stated kissing him on the head. His eyes seemed to twinkle as I stood and made my way to the door.

Hastily jutting my shoes on and stepping out of the house. I rushed for the school cursing my bad luck. My alarm clock never went off...More like I didn't have it. 'Damn you Hibari.' I thought looking down at the silver bracelet. A scowl making its way onto my face.

When I reached the school a few other kids were already there. 'Damn it, now I get no sleep.' Shaking my head I picked up my pace ignoring the other kids I passed and their stares. Too my luck no prefect's were in my way. 'Probably to mock me, after all I can't do anything with this bracelet on.'

'Stupid Kyoya, stupid bet, stupid baby...' grudgingly I entered the classroom and dropped into my seat. Sparing only one glance at mister comedian. Today he was concentrating on the door. As if he was waiting for someone and would die if he/she didn't come soon enough. It lightened my mood slightly watching him brighten when the door opened only to see it's not who he's waiting for.

Holding in a giggle I dropped my eyes onto my desk. Where my left hand sprawled out, the silver bracelet mocking me. Scratching at it I tried to think of a way to take it off. 'If I can get this off then I can also play with my phone again. If only that stupid baby never gave him that idea!'

_"Herbivore wake up." Slowly opening my eyes I looked around in a daze. The sky was yellow, the sun dipping behind the earth.'How long was I asleep?' The room was empty except for Hibari. His eyes staring straight into my own. Blushing slightly I turned my face and stood from the couch._

_"Sorry, I was kinda sleepy..." I murmured. Defiant to look back into his eyes. Instead staring sheepishly at my shoes. They did in fact seem far more interesting then mister meanie butt. Him and his 'I'm just gonna take my time to give you your phone back type of attitude.' "Ummm, so can I have my phone back?" I asked slowly bringing my eyes back up to him._

_Woah, when did he get so close? Biting my bottom lip I brought my eyes to his own dull grey ones. Waiting for his answer...Nothing. "Kyoya?" I questioned leaning closer to him. 'Did he forget that he _**_stole_**_ my phone?' _

_"Hm" He mummbled his eyes detecting amusement. 'wa-was he not listening to anything I said this whole time? This...This asshole!'_

_"'Hm' my ass, you told me to stay here so I could get my phone. Where is it?" I snarled moving my face closer to his own. A scowl formed on his face. "What took you so long?!" I asked my face contorting to that of an ugly expression. For a second he stares at me perplexed, then his eyes glint with amusement and he smirks. _

_"Whoa, clingy are we?" He remarked stepping back toward his desk. "If you must know I was chatting with an aquantance..." He trailed off shuffling with some of his papers. For a few seconds we entered an awkward silence while he scrolled through the papers. Finally he leaned back with a paper in his hand. "He gave me a few ideas." _

_'Ideas... God this better not have anything to do with my phone.' I watched him walk to the table next to the couch. Ignoring my presence the whole way there. He carefully propped the paper in the middle of the table placing a pen right next to it. "What's this?" I questioned him pointing at the paper. _

_"A game." He purred, literally fucking purred. The hairs on the back of my head prickled just by the sound. _

_"What type of game?" My caution level was up the walls as I stared at the paper. It didn't seem to be a game, more of a contract._

_"One that will give you your phone back" He smirked knowing he just laid a bomb and I being the genius I am stepped on it. Leaning closer to the paper nodding to him to go on. "It's simple; if you can last without electronics for a week I will never take up your electronics...or bite you to death." He grumbled the last part, obviously not big on the idea. Is he serious...Stare...Fuck yeah! _

_My face gleamed as I picked up the pen. 'This will be so easy; I'll just sneak the electronics around him. He'll never know!' Signing my sloppy name in the space on the bottom of the sheet I smiled. Perfect. Hello electronic freedom. _

_"Choasu" A little infant squeaked from next to me. Suprised, I jumped to my feet staring at the infant with wide eyes. 'When did he get there?' _

_"H-hello?" I squeaked turning my head sideways. Watching the infant sip a liquid from a white mug that looked like coffee. I never even knew infants drank coffee! "Who are you little boy?" _

_"I'm Reborn, I have a present for you Iris." He carefully placed the mug on the table and turned his gaze on me. "Put your hand out." Oblijing I placed my left hand out in front of him. Carefully he placed a silver bracelet on my arm...Then he locked it with a key. _

_Smiling, the infant tossed the key to Kyoya. "This bracelet will warn Hibari if you've used any electronics. At the same time it will give you a tiny shock." I couldn't help but worry when his eyes held a glint. Him and Kyoya nodded, as if having a silent agreement. _

_For a few seconds I couldn't believe what he was saying. But, then he threw a phone at me and I learned the pains of electricity. That and not to mess with children...Ever._

"Good morning Judaime!" Gokudera screeched, eyes shining like that of a puppies. The door was swung open; Tuna was standing on the opposite side. He was looking at Gokudera with disbelief. Who wouldn't?! The dude had an imaginary tail poking out of his ass. Wagging pathetically back and forth.

"Yo, Tsuna!" A tall, tan man with a mat of dark hair on his head greeted. He was smiling brightly like the world was so great-not-. The three of them started to have a loud obnoxious chat. While at the same time crowding at the door. Speaking of odd things like games, mafia, family, right hand man...I mean what the hell.

"You're blocking the way." A girl from my class said. Her and Kyoko staring down the boys. Well, she was. Kyoko just smiled and told them good morning. Of course Tuna, being as useless as he is, just stands there and stares at Kyoko. I don't even want to think of what's going on in his mind. Probing his dream of them getting married and having useless children.

"Waaaaa" Startled I glanced around me. Trying to spot the source of the loud abrupt sound. There clinging onto Tuna's leg was a child of five or six. He was dressed in an odd attire, cow pajamas? His hair was long, dark, black hair done in a perfect afro. He was bawling his eyes out making far too much noise for one child. Only growing louder when shushed.

Honestly it was giving me a headache. I was a centimeter from strangling the littler brat. But, before I could even stand Kyoya was in front of them. He didn't look happy, and I swear I could hear someone playing the piano in a creepy manor. Even this weird menacing aura around him. 'Maybe it's just me.'

Whatever it was Tuna did not treat it well. Hell, he took one look at Kyoya and made a mad dash the opposite way. Everyone else dispersed, after Kyoya's command of course. Staring at this rude prefect I started to wonder, is he really that scary? Everyone seems to fear him like just his stare hurts and he always blames you for small matters. Saying things like 'I'll bite you to death' and junk but I can't help but thinks there's more...

* * *

At lunch I caught the oddest sight. The happy go lucky boy that was with Tuna and Gokudera this morning was carrying Gokudera through the halls. Gokudera's mouth was foaming and he looked 100% out of it. The sight turned even odder when the guy turned my way and flashed a smile. Talk about creepy.

"Walker-san what are you going to make?" Kyoko asked me. Forcing me out of my thoughts and back into the overly filled kitchen. Nodding at the orange haired girl I tapped at a recipe. "Hmm, that looks delicious!" Oh, god the smile that appeared after that was almost horrifying. Well, for me, anyone else would fall in love or something.

"Why'd you call me Walker?" I questioned her while reading the ingredients.

"Oh! That's right Walker-san is from America. The polite thing in Japan is to call someone by their last name." Oh! For a second I froze. Oops, I obviously haven't been following that custom. Does this mean I should call Kyoya, Hibari? Grabbing all the ingredients I needed I slammed them all on the table I had claimed. 'He hasn't said anything about me calling him by his first name yet. No point in changing my ways if he doesn't care!'

Let me just get one thing straight. Baking isn't as easy as those TV shows make it look. If anything it takes some muscle to mix the recipes in a bowl! By the time I'd thrown the cake into an oven my arms were aching. I swore then and there to never bake again. Once all of us were done making cakes we were finally out of the sexist room.

I guess at one point I zoned out cause I was last to get to the room. What's more they must have already given out the cakes! Not a single cake was in the room, just empty plates. Oh, and a tuna in his boxers. On the floor next to him was a grown man with a purple wedding cake smashed into his face passed out. Foam edging out of his mouth.

"Hey! You going to give that to someone?" Mister happy go lucky was looming over me. Smiling at the cake like some sort of ray of sunshine. Oh, I could see the puppy eyes!

"Umm, no..." Oh, god can that smile get any brighter. It's burning my eyes. Turn it off!

"Then can I have it?" Yep, it can get brighter, and those eyes can get wider. Sighing I pushed the cake into his chest. Forcing him to move out of my space. Damn socialist and no knowledge on personal space. "Ah, I'm Yamamoto by the way." I nod and turn my head back to the passed out man. Fun.

Taking the hint Yamamoto walked off with his new cake. Some of the guys crowding him, bickering about where he got it. Rolling my eyes I exited the room and made my way to the disciplinary room. Time to check in with Mr. Meanie-Butt. Yes, that's what I called him and no I feel no remorse.

At the door I knocked once, twice then entered the silent room. Perched at his desk, he continued writing. Ignoring my every slight movement, I can't hurt him after all. 'Oh no! She's too short to be threatening!' "Good afternoon Kyoya." I mumbled my face in a scowl. 'He's ignoring me.'

"As you already know, I haven't used an electronic even once today...So yeah." Really, how rude can a guy act? At least pretend you're listening! But, oh no those papers seem far more interesting. "I'll be taking my leave now." Nodding at him I started to slowly exit the room.

"Herbivore, starting from tomorrow you will be doing paperwork for the disciplinary committee." He finally met my eyes, just to tell me I'm his slave. I must have had a confused look on my face, because he just smirked at me and explained. "It was in the contract you signed." Oh.

I really should read things before I sign them.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I took so long! I actually wrote this in a rush and sent it to my editor 2 weeks ago but, she was busy... I hope you like this anyway and don't explode on the cruddy ending. **

**I have two questions: **

**1. What do you picture Iris to look like?**

**2. Who, Besides Hibari do you think would be cute with her?**

**Also if you have any ideas for the story please, please tell me! I'll probably incorporate it into the story if it's a good idea. **


End file.
